


heart shaped lolipop

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan watches as Wonsik swirls his tongue around the heart shaped lolipop, pulling the candy out if his mouth with a wet 'pop'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart shaped lolipop

Jaehwan watches as Wonsik swirls his tongue around the heart shaped lolipop, pulling the candy out if his mouth with a wet 'pop'. Wonsik's eyes are glued to his phone as he responds to fans' tweets. He giggles occasionally when he replies, smiling with the pink candy between his teeth. Jaehwan suddenly feels the need to clear his throat, shifting a little in his position on the sofa. Wonsik registers his presence, lifting his gaze to meet Jaehwan's.   
"Oh, you're here," Wonsik smiles and the lolipop pokes at the side of his cheek, a small outline forming through his skin.  
Jaehwan chuckles, but feels heat crawling up his cheeks when Wonsik's smile grows wider. Cute, he thinks, but doesn't say. Wonsik shuffles to his side on the sofa.   
"You keep staring at my lolipop," his eyebrows are slightly raised. "Do you want it?"  
Jaehwan swallows, opens his mouth to protest, but Wonsik pulls the lolipop out of his mouth before he utters a word and pushes it into his mouth.  
"Strawberry flavour," Wonsik comments.  
Jaehwan remains silent, searching his brain for something to say because Wonsik is looking him in the eye with an unreadable expression, lips parted and eyes half lidded.   
"So cute.." Wonsik mumbles. He holds the stick of the lolipop between his thumb and index finger and pulls it out of Jaehwan's mouth. "So pretty."   
Wonsik leans forward and Jaehwan swears his heart stops beating. Wonsik's lips press tentatively against Jaehwan's, as if testing the waters and asking is this okay? Jaehwan responds with a low hum and Wonsik pulls away, a small smile across his thin lips.   
"So cute," Wonsik repeats himself, and cups Jaehwan's face in his hands. His fingers trace circles on Jaehwan's cheeks as he presses their lips together again, this time harder and hungrier. Wonsik has Jaehwan's bottom lip between his teeth and Jaehwan can barely breathe, his mind turning into a hazy mess where all he can see, hear and think about his Wonsik, Wonsik, Wonsik.   
Wonsik moves his lips slowly in tandem with Jaehwan's, resting his hands on Jaehwan's hips. They pull apart with swollen, spit slicken lips, a smirk gracing Wonsik's features as he pops the lolipop between his fingers back into Jaehwan's mouth. He presses a fleeting kiss to his jawline, another to his collarbone, one more to his shoulder.  
"So beautiful," he says softly, Jaehwan can almost hear him smiling.  
Wonsik attaches his lips to his neck, biting on Jaehwan's milky flesh. He gasps, subconsciously reaching to tangle his fingers in his hair. Wonsik finds another spot, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Jaehwan's sweatpants. He pulls them off, watching as the older swallows and releases his hair to grab onto his arms. Wonsik shifts, positioning himself between Jaehwan's legs. He presses a kiss to his inner thigh and Jaehwan shivers, Wonsik's lips curve upwards a little.  
"Sensitive, here?" Wonsik blinks, then attaches his lips to the same spot, sucking on his pale skin and tracing patterns.  
"A-ah," Jaehwan tangles his fingers hin Wonsik's hair again and Wonsik sucks on another spot, eliciting a groan from Jaehwan.  
He traces his fingers upwards, pressing them against Jaehwan's bulge before hooking them on the waistband of Jaehwan's briefs. Jaehwan moans around the lolipop when Wonsik licks a stripe on his boxers, mouthing at his erection through the cotton.   
"F-fuck, Wonsik," Jaehwan feels goosebumps tracing his skin when Wonsik darts out pretty pink tongue to lick at the material of his briefs again. "More, please."  
Wonsik closes his mouth around the material, lapping at Jaehwan's clothed dick which has already turned into a sticky mess, attaching itself to Jaehwan's skin.   
He pulls Jaehwan's briefs off, immediately darting out the tip of his tongue to lick off the bead of precum forming at the slit of his cock.   
"Wonsik," Jaehwan's voice is hoarse and slightly muffled by the lolipop. "Please."  
Wonsik wants to tease him a little, hear him beg for release, but when he looks up at Jaehwan's red flushed cheeks and pleading eyes, he loses all ability to resist.  
He closes his mouth around the tip of his cock, licking again at the slit before swallowing around it, opening his mouth wider.   
"Ah, fuck!" Jaehwan pulls on Wonsik's hair. The younger groans at the sensation, sending an electrifying jolt through Jaehwan's body. Wonsik swirls his tongue around the tip, then licks a long stripe on the underside of his cock. Wonsik has to press down on Jaehwan's hips to keep him from bucking his hips up.   
"Wonsik, please," Jaehwan doesn't know what he's pleading for at this point, losing all his senses as he keeps his tight hold on Wonsik's hair.   
Wonsik opens his mouth, forcing as much of Jaehwan's cock down his throat and swallowing around it. Jaehwan's fingers are pulling on Wonsik's hair, struggling to find purchase.  
"Fuck, Wonsik I'm-" Jaehwan can barely finish his sentence before he comes in Wonsik's mouth, toes curling and fingers trembling. Wonsik swallows, wiping the drool from the corners of his mouth before giving Jaehwan a smile.   
"Cute," Wonsik grins, then pulls the lolipop out of Jaehwan's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is i'm sorry


End file.
